(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-voltage and over-voltage detection circuit and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a device that determines a low-voltage or an overvoltage by detecting a voltage level includes a comparator. The comparator occupies a large area because it has a complicated configuration and requires many elements. In addition, a device for determining a low-voltage and a device for determining an over-voltage respectively include a comparator so that the number of elements required for the determination of the low-voltage and over-voltage is increased and the area for the devices also increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.